Teddy bear
by SweetiexX
Summary: Jane is lost in the woods full of dangerous bears. Lisbon finds him, but then they still can't get out...yet...
1. Chapter 1

**Soo this is my first (Jisbon) fan fic I'm writing, so I hope you like it! I'm not familiar with the ratings on fan fictions but... okay I'll tell it straight away... there's no youknowwhat in it. Also, sorry for my spelling errors and sorry if the summary isn't where it's supposed to be(or there's no summary at all...)! Hope you like it and please comment!**

It was slowly getting dark and the dogs were tired of searching, so was the team. Van Pelt could see her boss getting more nervous every single second she stood there.

She didn't blame her tough, it wasn't every day when your colluege gets lost in the woods. Jane wanted to proove something again in a case, and said he'd find it in the woods.

In the bullpen, he tried to convince Lisbon to join her. All she said was that he could bite her, do whatever he wants and that she was going to solve a case. The last thing they saw of Patrick Jane, was him leaving the bullpen, not knowing if he was insulted or not. Knowing Jane, he'd get over it.

But when they heard that Lisbon was reporting him missing, they were doubting. "Did he just... ran away?" was Rigsby's first reaction. Then they all jumped out of their desk chairs and ran after Lisbon.

"Van Pelt!" Lisbon shouted.

"What? Oh sorry, boss! I was thinking!" she said as she snapped out of her day dreams.

"Thinking isn't going to bring Jane back! You pick out a dog team and follow it, keep looking," Lisbon commanded.

"Yes, boss," Van Pelt said as she took off.

"Boss, K-9 team 4 came back with nothing," Cho said. Lisbon only sighted as she turned around and went straight to the forrester.

"Sir, can't we just start looking for them?" she asked.

"I'm sorry, agent Lisbon. Without the dogs we don't have any chance," he replied. Lisbon felt that her blood started to boil.

"Well we can find our way back ourselves, can we?" she asked snappier than she wanted to.

"That's not the problem, ma'am,"

"Then what is?!"

"Look... I can understand why you're afraid, with your husband in the woods, but..."

"He's not my husband!" Lisbon interrupted him.

"Oh, my apologies. In that case, there are wild bears in the woods. Not many people who were lost here got out alive. Most of them were attacked and killed after a few hours. This guy has been out there for almost half a day," the forrester said.

Lisbon could swear that she felt sweat drops forming on her forehead.

"Don't worry, boss. It's Jane. He'll find a way to talk himself out of it," Cho ensured.

"Yeah, if he was dr. Doolittle. These are wild animals, agent Cho," the forrester commented.

Before Cho could reply, he found his boss already leaving and heading into the woods herself. She felt that it was her fault. She snapped towards Jane while he didn't even deserved it.

"Boss! Where are you going?" Cho asked worried as he followed her.

"Cho, you go with K-9 troup 4. It looks like they're leaving," Lisbon said.

Cho looked at her for a while with eyes as if he was thinking; 'I can't let her do that.'

"It's a direct order," Lisbon finished. She knew that otherwise, she couldn't get rid of Cho. She was putting herself in danger, she knew that. But she couldn't let Cho get in danger as well.

Cho nodded and decided to do what his boss said. He turned around and went with K-9 troup 4. Every troup had a different trail. Rigsby has been with the 1st troup since the moment they got there. So Jane couldn't be at that trail. Then she took this way right ahead of her.

In the mean time, Jane had found his comfortable tree where he sat against to. His jacket was spread on the floor and served as a cushion for him. He was sure they were looking for him. Tough he found it weird that he was lost in the woods. He never got lost anywhere. Maybe it was the image of Lisbon snapping at him like that. No, he was Patrick Jane, he could handle more.

From far ahead he heard footsteps. They were heavy and came closer and closer to him. He stood up and put his hands around his mouth to make his voice louder.

"Lisbon?" he tried. Nothing.

"Lisbon, are you there?" he asked, this time louder.

"Lisbon!" he shouted. Still nothing. When he turned around, he saw a big, brown bear standing behind him.

"Ooh... you're NOT Lisbon," he said as he slowly walked backwards. In most cases he knew what to do in dangerous situations. But he knew how people were thinking. He had no clue what to do to calm down a bear.

The bear pushed itself up on its front paws and was now standing on two legs. Jane got scared and started to run. The bear was not going to let its dinner to escape so it started to chase Jane.

The chase took like forever and eventually, Jane trapped over a root of a tree and fell down. He turned over and was now lying on his back, facing the bar as it approached him slowly.

"Oh God, Lisbon if you're there then please be here now," Jane whispered and he closed his eyes.

Then he heard two shots fired. Jane still kept his eyes closed. Then he felt a heavy weight running over him and it forcefully punched him in the stomach.

"Jane!" he heard Lisbon shouting from far away.

As he opened his eyes he saw her running towards him. She kneeled down next to him and helped him up.

"My God, Jane, you're okay?" she asked worried.

"Oh yeah I'm fine, thanks for saving me," he said with a smile.

"How could you be so stupid to just go into these woods?!" she started to shout.

"Well sorry, but you said to bite you and that I could do whatever I want while you were solving a case," he said with the "sorry" on a sarcastic tone.

"Jane, I'm sorry. Let's go back. The others are still looking for you," Lisbon said.

"Oh I think we need to talk," Jane said as he took her hand and lead her over to the tree he was sitting by.

"What? Here, now? Jane, we can't, there are..."

"Bears, but we know that you can shoot them, right?"

"Well I'm not supposed to!"

"Really, Lisbon. Let's talk..."

"..."

"..."

"...Fine..." she finally admitted.

**So? Love it? Hate it? Combination? Should I continue? Should I never do this again? Please let me know! =D**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2:**

**Okay so here's my second chapter! Thanks to MissNitaGirl who explained me how works! =D. And I got inspired by one of the reviews so thanks for that too! =D. Hope you like it!**

As Lisbon had given into Jane, they sat down on the big roots of the tree. Because the roots on where Lisbon was sitting was lower than were Jane was sitting, the gravity forced him to lean into Lisbon.

'So... talk,' she said.

'Where's the K-9 squad?' Jane asked with that same annoying smirk again.

'The dogs... saw... a cat and... they... chased it...' Lisbon tried. Jane looked at her and started to laugh.

'Oh dear Lisbon, you're such a bad liar. Now tell me why are you here all by yourself?' he asked smirking.

'The forrester said that there were dangerous bears here and I just thought you wouldn't last for a night. You're a teddy bear,' Lisbon said. Then her eyes grew big and she put her hand in front of her mouth. Did she just said that Jane was a...

Even before she could finish her thoughts she was interrupted by Jane's smirk.

'You just called me a teddy bear didn't you?'

'No. So... was that the only thing you wanted to talk about?' Lisbon asked.

Jane looked at her for a moment. It made her feel very uncomfortable and she was stopping herself from running away. 'Actually for now it was. I guessed that we could continue our talk in your office later today?' Jane suggested.

'Later today?' Lisbon echoed.

'Well, yes. Why not?'

'Because it's like, ten thirty pm?!'

'Oh... really? I think I lost track of time. Well, in that case, let's go back then. I think the others are worried about us,' Jane said as he stood up.

'Yeah, sure,' Lisbon said insecure.

'What? You know the way back, right?' Jane asked.

'Yeah... yeah... sure...' Lisbon said while being in deep thoughts. No she didn't remember how to go back. She just ran all her way until she saw that stupid, arrogant, annoying, cute and handsome consultant. The only thought going through her mind at that point was finding Jane. She didn't expect to loose her way in these woods.

'Oh God...' Jane said.

'Now don't worry, I've got it under control,' Lisbon assured.

'No you don't! You... you're lost! ...We're lost!' Jane complained.

'Look, they're looking for us now, okay? If we just stay at one place they'll find us.'

'Like they found me? Trust me I haven't moved a bit since I was here.'

'Okay we'll walk... the dogs should be able to pick up any scent.'

'Meh...'

'What?'

'It has been raining yesterday. We're standing in dirty mud, there's no scent in that!'

'Your scent is also in the air? As long as it won't start to rain right now, we'll be fine.'

'If you say so... but I predict it's going to rain.'

'Oh, did your super powers tell you that?' Lisbon mocked. .

'No, the clouds and the lightnings did,' Jane said pointing to the air. Lisbon sighted as she saw what he was talking about. He was even right too!

'Now, Jane, there's no need to panic... We'll be just fine.'

'Well we rely on the team now, and... well...'

'You're implying that we can't trust Rigsby and the guys?' Lisbon asked a tad irritated.

'I'm just saying that they're in total panic right now,' Jane said.

'No they're not!' Lisbon protested.

In the mean time, at the spot where the search team's base camp was, they were all aware that there was a second missing person now.

'Grace please, calm down!' Rigsby said while holding Van Pelt's shoulders.

'How could we be calm?! It's not like they were "dying of that virus" that was a Jane-prank! This isn't! If Lisbon is missing and if she'll die, who knows what kind of boss we get... maybe we get Hightower! And what if Jane...'

'GRACE!' Rigsby yelled.

'Right... sorry... okay, I'm calm,' she said.

'Agents, we're afraid that the dogs can't do anything anymore,' the k-9 officer said.

'How so?' Cho asked.

'It's starting to rain. Their scents will evaporate with the rain and the dogs will loose the scents right away,' the man said.

'So? We can't smell them but we still look for them, do we?' Rigsby protested.

'I agree with him, we keep looking. There's no clue that they're dead,' Cho said.

'...yet...' the officer added. Cho and Rigsby had to stop themselves from attacking the man.

'We'll look for them ourselves then,' Van Pelt said.

'Isn't that too dangerous? I mean, that's what got Lisbon into troubles. We don't even know if they're together,' Rigsby said.

'But we are. We've got three guns and mortal bears, what could possibly go wrong?'

'You really want an answer on that?'

'...' Van Pelt just looked at the two guys with an angry and dissapointed look. Rigsby and Cho looked at eachother and sighted.

'Fine. Which way do we go first?' Rigsby asked.

'Lisbon went that way,' Cho said.

'Let's go then,' Rigsby said and they all ran into the woods. They had to run down a small hill before they were int he woods. Suddenly, Rigsby stopped in his tracks with Cho and Van Pelt behind them who couldn't stop. Cho ran into Rigsby and they fell down the hill. Van Pelt could avoid them on time and was standing safely and clean at the foot of the hill.

'You guys are done?' Van Pelt asked.

'Why did you suddenly stopped, man?!' Cho asked angry as he quickly stood up. He was now covered in mud and leaves.

'Someone needs to know the way back, right?' Rigsby asked as he also stood up, and also covered in mud and leaves.

'I'll keep an eye on that, now let's go!' Van Pelt said.

Meanwhile deep in the woods, where Jane and Lisbon were still walking towards the direction that Lisbon came from, they started to get tired.

'Lisbon, how far did you ran?' Jane asked in a complaining tone.

'I don't know... far...' Lisbon guessed.

Jane sat down on a rock and tried to catch his breath. Lisbon stopped and decided to take a break as well.

'So... what is on the menu for tonight?' Jane asked.

'I have crackers,' Lisbon said while reaching for a package of crackers in her pocket.

'In steak flavor I hope. I did see some rabbits around,' Jane said.

'Jane, this is a forest where the animals are protected, it's not a walk-through barbeque,' Lisbon protested.

'Oh you're not afraid of a little tiny animal aren't you?'

'I already killed a bear, I'm not going to kill anything else,' Lisbon stated.

'Well you will have to.'

'Why?'

'I don't have any weapons and I can't just put my teeth into a living animal, can I?'

'Can't you just let the meat live for one night?' Lisbon asked.

'What if we'll be stuck here for the rest of our lives?'

'Then I'll throw myself for the bears!'

'Why?'

Sometimes he could be such a child.

'Never mind.'

At that moment, it started to rain heavily. After a minute, both Jane and Lisbon were soaked by the rain and they were looking for a hideout. They were sitting at the roots of a tree with their backs against the tree. Unconsciously Jane put an arm around Lisbon. She looked at the hand on her shoulder and wanted to slap it away, but she didn't.

'I guess we'll be here for a while,' Jane said.

'I'm sure they'll find us.'

'Would Rigsby be eating a big lobster right now?' Jane asked.

'No he wouldn't. I bet that they're still looking for us.'

'Okay, if you're right, I will be your shield if a bear will show up.'

'And if I'm wrong?'

'Then we'll eat rabbit tomorrow,' Jane said as he saw a rabbit passing.

Lisbon wanted to comment on that sentence, but she couldn't. She was way too tired for that. She had to say, for a forest that was the habitat of so many bears, she had only seen one.

'You know, Lisbon. I actually enjoy this... survival day,' Jane said.

'You do?' Lisbon asked chuckling.

There was a brief moment of silent until Lisbon broke it.

'Look, Jane. I'm sorry for what I said earlier this day. I... I didn't mean to hurt you and I also didn't mean to... send you to the woods,' Lisbon said.

'I know. Apology accepted,' Jane said.

'That's it? No I'm-sorry-for-making-sure-that-the-suspect-walked?' Lisbon asked insulted.

'Well yes I didn't know that breaking into his home... okay I did but I didn't know... meh, I knew that as well... okay, sorry,' he finally said.

Lisbon only gave him a look and turned her head away again. As the hours passed, both Lisbon and Jane got sleepy and slowly drifted off until they realized one thing; if they go to sleep together, who will warn them if a bear will approach them?

'Jane... Jane? ...JANE!' Lisbon yelled.

'Whoa! Wha... oh, right... will you stay awake tonight? I'll stay awake tomorrow,' Jane said as he went back to sleep.

'Very funny, Jane. But we both know that as soon as we... Jane? JANE!'

Jane wasn't reacting anymore. Lisbon tried to shake him awake, but nothing worked. He was now leaning against her and she could smell his breath. Has he been eating mint?! After a few hours, Lisbon heard something. She was scared that it would be a bear because she wouldn't know where to shoot him. Then she saw something falling down a hill that the tree was standing close to. The creature was falling further down until it had reached the tree where they were sitting and he fell down on the ground. Then Lisbon took a better look at the creature.

'Rigsby!' Lisbon shouted as she jumped up, making Jane to fall over on the ground too.

'Boss!' Van Pelt shouted and she ran towards Lisbon and hugged her.

'Eeh... Van Pelt...?' Lisbon said as if she was reminding Van Pelt that she was still her boss.

'Right... sorry, boss,' Van Pelt said nervous.

'Boss, you and Jane are okay?' Cho asked.

'We're fine Cho, thanks. How did you guys... oh my... Rigsby, what happened to you? You look like Rambo!' Lisbon commented. Rigbsy was fully covered with mud and leaves and his shirt was ripped by the tweeks that were lying on the ground.

'Well... I'll be fine,' he said.

In the mean time Jane woke up and saw the team. 'Please tell me I'm not dreaming,' he said.

Cho helped him to stand up and said; 'You're not, Jane.'

'So, let's go back,' Lisbon said as she wanted nothing but going home.

Then both Cho and Rigsby looked at Van Pelt.

'What?' she asked.

'You'd memorize the way back,' Rigsby said hopeful.

'...Did I really say that?'

'...'

'No, I'm kidding, let's go,' she laughed.

The team laughed along with her flawly and they started their walk back to the base camp and back to home.

'Lisbon, we still will talk in your office, right?' Jane whispered in Lisbon's ear as they were walking up the hill.

Lisbon herself was way too tired to argue with that, so she just nodded her head. And thought about what he said. What did he wanted to talk about so badly?

**So this is the second chapter! I know there hasn't really been any romance but don't worry, there will be more chapters! ;). That's why I didn't call it the forest 'cause otherwise it'd have ended now, so it doesn't! =P. Hope you like it and please R&R! =)**


End file.
